Saving Merlin
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: When a man comes to Camelot and reveals Merlin's secret Arthur and some specially selected knights must travel to the isle of the blessed to save him. Limp!Merlin
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hi. So this story is another reveal fic. I just love to write them. Hopefully people will like this story. I have like 6 or 7 other stories going on so the updates will not be regular but I tend to put them up as soon as I'm finished them anyway so you may get two chapters in the same day, I dunno, I haven't written them yet. But anyway this is dedicated to Chris, my friend of five years who died of cancer last night.

Marshall was hyped. He had all his tools ready and was all set to go for his audience with the King. When the grand doors to the throne room were opened he was pleased to see his instructions had been met, all the knights and ladies of Camelot were present. He had come bearing recommendation from a neighbouring King so he had known they would be, but it was still nice to see it.

He strode into the room with confidence and knelt down at King Uther's feet. The King didn't look well and Marshall knew why. His daughter had kept him prisoner for a long time and he'd had to watch as his kingdom had fallen, but his son, Arthur who was sitting next to him, had saved Camelot and Morgana had fled. He knew all this and intended to use it to his advantage.

"Rise," commanded the King, "What is it you wish to request of me?"

Marshall smiled and said, "My only wish is to see sorcery banished from this kingdom. That is why I have come. I am going to help you."

"And how do you plan to do that? What makes you think that anything you have to offer will be of any use to me?" asked the King, as Marshall had known he would.

"Through a quick demonstration of course," he told his audience, "You see I used to be a sorcerer."

The Knights, Ladies and servants began to murmur at this, after all, he had just admitted to using sorcery.

"But now," he said, rising his voice above the din, "I use my knowledge of the magical arts to capture and kill those people I used to call my fellows."

He then reached into his bag and pulled out his 'secret' weapon. He saw the knights stiffen when they saw it, thinking he was going to attack the King with it.

"This," he said holding it high in the air, "Is a mandrake. Your physician can confirm that, can he not?"

An old man he assumed was the physician stepped forward and examined the plant. He then said in an old and deep voice, "Indeed My Lord. It is a mandrake, though it has been preserved in some form of liquid."

"Indeed it has. I will not deny it; this has been manipulated with sorcery. Not by me of course, but by the person I stole it off of. You see," he said, "the mandrake is a magical plant. And when manipulated in the right way it can be used to weed out sorcery. For that is was sorcery is. It is a weed that will feed off the good in people until the bad is all the remains."

"How can a _plant_ do all this?" asked Arthur sceptically.

"This _plant_ is the plant that caused your father to go insane when Morgause and Cendred tried to take over Camelot using the dead as an aid. You'd be surprised at what it can do," said Marshall harshly.

The King and his son exchanged a look, then they looked once again at Marshall.

"Continue," said the King.

"As I said," he repeated, "The Mandrake is a magical plant. The cries of which can only be heard by those born with magic."

"_Born _with magic? I have never heard of such a thing!" said Uther.

"Well you've met many of them," said Marshall, "The Druids are, Morgause was one, as was the Lady Morga-"

"Do not speak her name!" shouted the King.

Marshall paused, trying not to smile at the reaction to the witch's name, "I am sorry My Lord. I shall refrain from saying her name. But the point is, lots of people are born with magic. This means they have no choice in whether they practise sorcery or not. This makes them the most dangerous. They think themselves above the law because they did not choose this path. This mandrake, when harmed in some way, will produce its cry and try to rip the magic from them. The success of this will depend on how much power the sorcerer has. If it is small, so small they don't even know that they have it, it will be successfully removed, though this will mean they die a little earlier than most."

"Why would that be the case?" asked the Physician.

"It is likely that the magic gave their immune system a boost. But we are talking a mere few years earlier. They will still live long lives," explained Marshall, "But those with much magic will die within three days. Their immune systems will not be able to cop. Death will be inevitable."

"That plant can do all that?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. Yes it can."

"Show us," demanded Uther.

Like a bug to flame, thought Marshall.

"Of course, My Lord. But do not be surprised if nothing happens. After all, the majority of people here probably don't have a drop of magical blood in their veins."

"What about you?" asked a Knight.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you'd practised sorcery. Will you be affected by the mandrake?" he asked again.

"No," said Marshall, surprised by the interest in his wellbeing, "I was not born with magic. I merely practised it."

He pulled out a dagger and held up the mandrake for everyone to see.

"And now! For the demonstration!" he shouted before plunging the dagger into the flesh of the mandrake.

And he was pleased to hear someone scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning Marshall saw that a servant boy had fallen to the ground. He smiled and walked over to him as the knights and ladies stood up to get a better look.

"But that's Prince Arthur's manservant…"

"Isn't that Merlin…"

"He can't be a sorcerer he's just a servant…"

He heard the whispers and knew that this was quite the scandal he's uncovered. The Prince's manservant- a sorcerer, the King would thank him dearly for this. Perhaps even a reward.

He knelt next to the boy and saw that he was young. Possibly the same age as the Prince. He gestured to some guards and ordered them to drag him out to the middle of the room. He knew that the boy wouldn't be able to stand. He would be too weak for that.

"And now you see the importance of what I do," he called to the crowd, "A sorcerer that would have gone unnoticed if it weren't for me. The Prince's own manservant!"

He looked over to the Prince who had gone ashen faced and was staring at his manservant in shock.

"Dump him on the ground guards," he ordered them, "He cannot do anything to anyone now."

They did as they were told and Marshall looked at the boy again. He was white as a sheet now and panting. He had deep bags under his now blood-shot eyes. He had not looked this way when he had walked into the room this morning, he knew. This was a result of the mandrake.

"This boy, was a powerful sorcerer," he addressed the room, "Very powerful. That much is evident from the symptoms he is showing. You see the exhaustion on his face. His magic is fighting a loosing battle. It is trying to fight the spell which was on the mandrake, this is not done voluntarily. It is taking all the strength the boy has to fight and is killing its host in the process. I give him, three, four days before his body shuts down completely."

"That's bullshit!" yelled one of the knights from the crowd. The knight proceeded to move forward but two of his fellows held him back.

He walked over to the struggling knight and put up a hand to stop the King from yelling at the man, "That is all right My Lord. What is your name knight?"

"Sir Gwaine. Merlin's my friend. He is not a sorcerer!"

"Really? Because your friends holding you back don't think so. I'm telling the truth. I come here with recommendations from three Kings saying that what I do is legit. And you are saying that I am wrong?" he challenged.

"Yes," Sir Gwaine spat back.

"You are a fool then," he said and turned back to the prone figure on the ground that was now struggling to get up.

"Tell me boy, what is your name?" he asked, curious.

"Merlin," answered the boy with hatred in his voice.

"No, warlock. Not your birth name. Your druid name," when he didn't say anything Marshall continued, "Come now boy. You are dying anyway. Are you telling me that you have never talked to the druids before? That you, a powerful sorcerer never talked to the Great Dragon that-"

"Kilgarrah," whispered the boy.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Kilgarrah," said the boy speaking up so everyone could hear him, "The Great Dragon's name is Kilgarrah. And my name, my druid name, is Emrys."

Marshall saw through his peripheral vision Sir Gwaine sit down in shock but that was nothing to what Marshall felt. Emrys? No, no, no. This could not be _the_ Emrys. But he could see it in the boy's eyes. He was not lying.

"Emrys? Well…I have just saved you a lot of trouble My Lord. There are many prophecies about Emrys," he said.

"Like what?" asked the King.

"Well most of them contain his bringing magic back to the land and helping unite the lands of Albion," he told him.

"It is very fortunate that you caught him then," said the King, "Guards put him in the dungeons. Marshall, you will be rewarded for this."

"Thank you My Lord," said Marshall but for once all he felt was dread.

…

After the feast Marshall found himself leaving his room (which the King had said was his for as long as he wished) and wandering down to the dungeons.

He passed the guards and went to the cell that was holding the worlds only hope.

"You know," he said, "Never in all my years did I think I would ever meet you."

The boy who had been lying on the ground rolled over to look at him, saw who he was, then rolled back the other way.

"Go away," he said.

"But then again, I never thought I'd be killing sorcerers for Kings either," he said.

The boy continued to ignore him.

"I just did it to survive you know. The first time was a little while after the Great Purge ended. They'd killed half my village and I told the knights that I could tell them a way to kill sorcerers if they left me alone.

"I know it's despicable of me. But….Well there is no excuse I suppose."

"Do you tell everyone you put on death row this?" mumbled Emrys.

He laughed out loud at this, "No. But then again I never feel guilty about it either."

"You feeling guilty about killing and exposing me won't change anything," said Emrys.

Marshall grabbed the bars and put his head against them and eventually he whispered, "Mark my words Emrys. You will live."


	3. Chapter 3

When the King had dismissed everyone Gwaine immediately stood and walked straight out of the room. He needed to find Merlin. He needed Merlin to tell him this was all some joke, that he wasn't a sorcerer named Emrys who's destiny was to bring magic back to the kingdom. He needed him to tell him he wasn't dying because of that _stupid_ man.

"Hey! Gwaine! Gwaine wait up!" he heard Lancelot calling from behind him.

Gwaine swung around and strode angrily towards Lancelot.

"What the hell was that! Why did you hold me back! Merlin's our friend! We're supposed to stick up for him!" he shouted at Lancelot.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble," said Lancelot.

"Oh yeah? And what about Merlin eh? He's just being accused of sorcery!"

"Merlin wouldn't have wanted you to get in trouble either."

"'Wouldn't have'? 'Wouldn't have'! He's not dead yet Lancelot! Stop acting like he is!" he said and strode back down the hallway.

"Hey! What are doing?" asked Lancelot following him.

"I'm getting Merlin. I'm going to be a good friend!"

"You can't just waltz in and get Merlin out of the dungeons!"

"Watch me!"

"Gwaine! Lancelot!" yelled a new voice from behind them.

They turned to see a stoned face Arthur walking up behind them.

"I want to speak with you," he told them and he led them to his room, Lancelot practically dragging Gwaine along.

"Why the hell should I listen to you eh? You're supposed to be Merlin's _friend_! And you aren't doing anything to save him!" yelled Gwaine once they got into Arthur's office/room.

"He's a sorcerer. That was against the law last time I checked. The penalty is death. He's dying. Justice is served."

"How can you say that! He's your frie-"

"Don't you dare say that he's my friend! He a bloody sorcerer! He lied to me! Besides, he's just a servant after al-"

BAM!

Arthur put his hand on his cheek where Gwaine had punched him and turned angrily to the man.

"That's a lie and you know it!" shouted Gwaine, "Merlin's been there always. He was there for you when those guys tried to kill you in the Melee! Hell he's the one that figured it out! He saved your life then! And you're just going to sit here and watch him die! I can't believe you!"

Arthur stared hard at Gwaine and asked, "Did you know?"

"What?"

"Did you know? Did either of you know about Merlin?"

Gwaine looked at Arthur and said, "No. No he didn't tell me."

Arthur looked over at Lancelot and said, "And you?"

Lancelot opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" called out Arthur.

"Sire? May I speak with you? Privately?" It was Marshall.

"Of course. Gwaine, Lancelot, I will speak with you tomorrow. Report here understood?" said Arthur.

Gwaine and Lancelot nodded but Marshall recognized Gwaine as the man who had stood up for Merlin and said immediately, "He can stay."

Arthur looked confused but nodded. Lancelot left the room and Arthur gestured for them all to take a seat.

"What can I do for you Marshall?" he asked.

Marshall took at deep breath and said, "I need you to help me break out your manservant."

_**Soz that this has taken so long to get up but I had the funeral to go to and tests and then I had a friend staying over so yeah. By the way, exciting news. PRINCE FREAKING WILLIAM DROVE THROUGH MY SMALL SMALL TOWN TODAY AND HE WAVED AT ME! ALSO SOME CHICK FROM SUNRISE WAS THERE SO IF YOU LIVE IN AUSTRALIA WATCH SUNRISE TOMORROW AND IF THERE IS SOME GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE PRINCE WILLIAM (Who is not the one who waved at me by the way, that was the real thing) THEN THAT'S WHERE I LIVE! The IGA behind it is my local IGA and so on. And on the off chance they show anything else, I'm the Ranga in the dress. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"What!" yelled Gwaine and Arthur.

"Shhh. Keep your voices down!" whispered Marshall.

"Why do you suddenly care about Merlin?" asked Gwaine instantly.

Marshall wearily rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms; it had been a long day.

"Because I made a grave mistake," he told them.

"Wait, are you telling me Merlin _isn't_ a sorcerer?" asked Arthur immediately.

"What? No he's definitely a sorcerer. The mandrake wouldn't have worked on him if he wasn't."

"Then what do you mean?" asked Arthur, "He's a sorcerer. You've done the kingdom a great service."

Gwaine looked ready to hit Arthur again but before he could act on the impulse, Marshall stood up.

"Are you crazy! I've doomed Camelot and all it's occupants! If Emrys dies all is lost!" he said, his tortured eyes boring into Arthur's.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur, also standing.

"You heard me in the court room. Emrys is destined to bring magic back to the kingdom!" he said.

"Then it's a good thing he was caught then!" yelled Arthur.

"You stupid little boy!" yelled Marshall, "You and your father are exactly the same! Both incompetent fools! You think that magic is a choice! You live with it every day! It's in the very land, the soil! It resides in every living being! Just some more than others. Without it the plants would whittle away into nothing, the sun and moon would cease to rise! If noone practises it, the world would die! The druids understand it! People born with magic understand it! Only weaklings such as you and your father with hardly any brains between them think people can live without magic! You're so focused on destroying evil that you cease to see the good. And it is that which makes you unable to see that magic is pure. It is only how people use it that makes it tainted!"

Silence followed the outburst. Marshall and Arthur stared each other down. Both were breathing heavily and Gwaine could see that this wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Why does it matter so much if Merlin dies? Don't get me wrong I want him to live, but why is he so important?" asked Gwaine.

"Because," said Marshall, tearing his eyes away from Arthur's, "His destiny is very great. Merlin is Emrys and Emrys is meant to do so much."

Marshall would have said more but he became distracted by the sound of steel on leather, and the feel of the said steel on his throat.

"I'm at liberty to kill you," said Arthur, "You're planning to break out a sorcerer. That's against the law."

Marshall looked at the sword and his features softened.

"You could," said Marshall, "But you won't."

"Arthur, don't do this," said Gwaine, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And why not?"

"Because despite what I just said, you are not your father. Your father would have killed me the minute I said I wanted to break Emrys out."

"That doesn't mean I won't kill you though," pointed out Arthur.

"I know. But I won't let you. I may have not practised magic in several years but I know how to kill people. I don't want to kill you though," said Marshall, "Which is why I too, have not yet acted."

"Noone is killing anyone!" said Gwaine but he was ignored.

"Why did you come to me?" asked Arthur, "You must have known I would not help you."

"Your destiny is intertwined with Emrys'. You are said to be two sides of the same coin. Emrys is just and loyal. I figured you would be too," said Marshall.

"You got that wrong didn't you?"

"I still do not believe I have."

"Arthur. Think," said Gwaine, "Merlin has never been anything but kind to everyone. Even you. I don't think you really believe he deserves to die. You're just throwing a temper tantrum because he lied to you. Well guess what! He lied to all of us! But I can bet that we both haves secrets. We've all lied. He doesn't deserve this fate."

Arthur looked at Marshall and said, "You said in the court room that Magic was a weed that took all the good from people."

"I did."

Arthur sheathed his sword, "Well you were you were wrong."

Sorry for the delay! We got a puppy so I've been busy toilet training plus I had a job interview so I now have a job so updating is going to be difficult. I have also been thinking about the future. I want to move to America. Either Washington D.C or New York City. Don't know which one yet. Any idea's/ advice? I'm only 15 so it won't happen for a couple of years yet but I've been researching it. Also I've been typing my own stories. Which is difficult since I can't concentrate with mum and dad constantly getting me to do things. But anyway, the chapters finally up so please review!

_**P.S LOVE RISE AGAINSTS NEW ALBUM! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin was fighting a losing battle. He needed to close his eyes, get some rest, but he was scared if he did he wouldn't wake up. He felt like he had the biggest head cold ever. His head was pounding, his heart racing. He was exhausted. He felt like he had no energy left in his entire body.

He heard a commotion outside his cell. Under normal circumstances he would have rushed to the bars and would be looking around but he just couldn't now. He continued to lie curled up on his side facing the back wall of the dungeon.

He heard the clank of metal on metal and the squeak of his cell opening. Someone helped him wearily to his feet and put his arm around Merlin's waist and began to haul him out of the room.

Merlin looked up to see a determined Marshall. Merlin groaned and looked down again, trying to walk as best he could. Grass. They were outside the castle. When did that happen? Had he lost consciousness?

"Wha' happ'nin'?" he slurred out.

"I'm helping you escape, like I promised," whispered Marshall, who looked very pale.

"How?" he asked.

"I teleported us out," he answered, "And it was bloody hard to do too. I haven't teleported in nearly twenty years."

They continued on in silence down the old beaten track.

"Horses?" asked Merlin.

"Couldn't get any. Would've been too suspicious. Arthur will have some tomorrow though," said Marshall.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah, he's not too happy with you, but I managed to convince him to help. We'll camp in the forest tonight and hopefully Uther will send him out to 'catch' you tomorrow and he'll take you the rest of the way."

"Where?"

"Where you need to go. Just leave it Merlin, save your strength," said Marshall.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did I save your life? Why save your strength? What?"

"Why Arthur?"

"He'll have his reasons. I don't know why but he's coming so it doesn't really matter. Now shut up and save your strength. You're going to need it."

They were quiet for a while but soon enough Marshall stopped and said, "Um, so…any good places to hide in this place?"

"Lake," said Merlin.

"Which way. Just say left or right."

Merlin guided them to the lake and when they reached it he heard Marshall gasp.

"Wow."

Merlin meant to say 'Isn't it beautiful' but it came out as a grunt.

Marshall laid Merlin down under a tree and took out some blankets Merlin didn't know he had been carrying. In the distance bells could be heard.

"They know you're gone now," said Marshall.

And he finally lost his battle.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Arthur was lying awake in his bed when he heard the bells. He immediately sat up and went to his door. He looked up and down the corridor and saw two guards walking towards him.

"Report," he ordered.

"The sorcerer has escaped," said one guard.

"How?" he asked, trying to act as he normally would.

"We don't know, there's no obvious sign. Someone knocked out the guards and broke him out."

"Go wake my knights. Split into search teams. I want every inch of this castle searched."

They went through the ritual of searching, all the time knowing they wouldn't find anything. He reported back to his father that they hadn't found anything, but that Marshall was missing. His father was furious and told him to find him.

"If he was lying about the sorcerer dying we could be in big trouble. I want him found!"

"Of course my lord, I will put together a search team and we won't stop searching until we have found him," said Arthur.

"Two search teams Arthur. You'll cover more ground. Make Sir Frederick head of the other search team. He's an excellent tracker," said Uther.

Internally Arthur panicked, but outwardly he nodded and left the room.

He picked the two search teams, but it was difficult. He wanted someone he trusted on the other team to lead them out of the way but couldn't put anyone on the team because all search teams had to consist of six people; he couldn't afford to put someone on that team.

The whole team walked into the forest, following the tracks, but they soon disappeared, and Arthur sent the other team east. This too was a hard decision since Arthur didn't actually know where they were; he just knew where he was meant to meet Marshall who would take him to where he was.

"Right. Let's go," he said to his knights and together they rode off, heading toward the fork in the road, where they were to meet.

They got there as the sun was in the center of the sky. They would have got there sooner but the track was overgrown with trees and they had to dodge roots.

As they approached Marshall walked out of the trees and ran over to them.

"There you are! Are you not aware that we are on a time sensitive mission," he hissed.

"I had to organise the search teams! That takes a while!" said Arthur indignantly.

"Search teams? As in the plural?" asked Marshall as he led the way.

"Yeah. Father wanted two."

"Damn. Why didn't you put one of our guys on his team?"

"Couldn't. Wrong numbers."

"Damn."

Soon they were forced to dismount, and Marshall led them through the thick undergrowth.

"Where are we going?" asked Leon.

"To a lake," said Marshall.

"There's a lake over here?" asked Gwaine.

"Yep. I didn't know it was here either but Merlin did," said Marshall.

They reached a clearing and sure enough there was a lake. A beautiful lake.

"I have a feeling I've been here before," said Arthur.

"You can't have sire, it's not on any map and I think you'd remember coming here," said Leon.

"Still," said Arthur.

Then he saw at the lakes edge, was Merlin, his head bowed over the water.

"Merlin?" asked Gwaine.

"How the hell did he manage to move over there," said Marshall, "He could hardly stand last night."

"Crawled," croaked out Merlin.

"Why?" asked Marshall.

"Freya."

"What? You know what, never mind. We've got bigger problems. What are we going to do about this second search team?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know. Frederick's a very good tracker. He'll be onto us in less than a day," said Leon.

They were silent, all thinking hard when they heard Merlin say, "Diversion."

"That's brilliant," said Marshall, "I'll teleport over there way and leave two sets of tracks. They'll think they're following me and Merlin, when really you guys will be going to…your destination."

Arthur frowned, not because it was a bad idea, but he was puzzled as to why he wouldn't say where they were going out loud.

"It's a good plan," said Lancelot, "You sure you want to do that though? You could get caught."

"It doesn't matter if I get caught," said Marshall immediately, "Just as long as he goes free."

They then became distracted as Merlin started to move. He seemed to be trying to stand up but was failing. Gwaine and Arthur immediately ran forward to help him up and Arthur got his first look at Merlin since he was in the courtroom.

Merlin was paler than usually. His cheekbones stood out and his eyes were bloodshot. He had bags under his eyes. In general, he looked terrible.

"Geez Merlin. Forget to do your make-up this morning?" he said.

"Ha. Ha," said Merlin.

They hauled him to his feet, and made his sit on a log.

"Before I go," said Marshall, "May I speak with you all. Over there."

They went over to where he pointed and Marshall said, "You cannot tell Merlin where you are going. He will not like it."

"O-kay," said Arthur.

"Remember you've got three days tops. He might die sooner though. So it's best to get there as quickly as possible."

"We know," said Lancelot.

"His magic is fighting a losing battle, but it's fighting non-the-less. So some magic might go astray. I wanted to be there to help with that, but obviously I can't. Any questions, while I'm here?" he said finally.

"What will happen when we get there? How are we going to save his life?" asked Percival.

"Honestly I don't know. I've never been and I've never had to save someone's life like this. You're going to have to play it by ear," said Marshall.

Arthur nodded. He could do that. They said goodbye to Marshall and wished him luck. He concentrated, said some words and disappeared.

Arthur sighed and turned to Merlin. Together they helped him walk to the horses and then with the combined efforts of Lancelot, Gwaine and Arthur, they got him on Arthur's horse. Arthur clambered on afterwards and sat behind Merlin. He grabbed his reins and they all sped off. There horses going as fast as they could go.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but as I stated in the last chapter, I have a job now so it's been difficult to find times to write. But it's the Easter holidays now, and even though I still have shifts, I don't have school. Also, I saw an ad for season three of Merlin on TV (It hasn't appeared on the TV in my country yet) and even though I've already seen it I got so excited, so I felt like writing this story.

_**Just to clear some maybe confusion. Arthur comments to Merlin about 'not putting his make-up on' I know that some of you may have thought, 'Make-up? It's Camelot Miss Enthusiasimal! Make-up didn't exist back then!' but have you seen Morgana. She clearly has make-up on. And I know that some of it is just because they all wear make-up but it is obvious, where-as on Gwen it isn't. There probably was make-up back then it just probably wasn't very healthy for the people wearing it, and was perhaps not called make-up. But I don't know what it would be called if it was called something different so it is make-up okay?**_

_**Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

They had only been riding a while when Arthur felt Merlin go limp.

"Hey, Lancelot? Is Merlin asleep?" he asked.

Lancelot rode forward and peered into Merlins face.

"Yeah, he's asleep," he confirmed.

"He is asleep right?" asked Gwaine, "He's not dead?"

For a split moment Arthur thought Merlin wasn't breathing, but then he felt the rise and fall of his chest and he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, he's breathing."

The silence resumed but this time it was charged with something. A tension had filled the air and it was making Arthur uncomfortable, his usual way to deal with these things was to just come out and ask what was up, it was just usually in a round-a-bout way so that the person he was asking didn't realize that he was concerned.

"How many times do you think he used magic but we didn't know it?"

Sir Leon asked this, and Arthur was surprised he had come out and said it; Leon wasn't usually one with words unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Well _I_ can think of a few times," said Percival, surprising everyone.

"What?" asked Arthur, how could Percival, who'd while they'd all come close to in the last couple of months they still didn't know too well, have thought something up, when he, who'd known Merlin for three years know, had never known?

"Well, maybe it's that I haven't known him for as long as you all, and that I met him during the middle of a war that I was able to see it better. But didn't any of you think it was odd that _he_ of all people were able to kill Morgause? Lancelot was down for the count and we all know how good he is with a sword. Merlin didn't even have one and he was able to kill a sorcerer and get to the cup without even a scratch?"

"He had a concussion," pointed out Gwaine.

"That is true, but even then, that would only impede his efforts to kill the witch. Concussions are not helpful in such situations. I thought it his explanation odd, but thought it best not to say anything. You all accepted it without thought," said Percival.

Now that Arthur looked back on it, it was a very flimsy excuse…

"Lancelot, you were in the room with him? Didn't you see anything?" asked Arthur, just wanting to know answers, but expecting none.

"Er…"

Er? Arthur didn't like that sound.

"_Lancelot_?"

"Well, I um, may have already known that Merlin…was a sorcerer," said Lancelot with a guilty look in his eye.

Arthur stared at him, "For how long?" he asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. The entire party was staring at Lancelot now, waiting for an answer.

"For how long Lancelot?" he repeated firmly.

"Since…since he saved _yours and_ my life, when he killed the griffin," he said.

"_You_ killed the griffin," said Arthur.

"Hang on, what griffin?" asked Gwaine.

"Before your time," answered Leon.

"Oh…what's a griffin?"

"It doesn't matter Gwaine, what matters is that not only did _Merlin_ lie to me YOU LIED TO ME TOO!" he roared.

"He saved my life AND he saved yours! The least I could do was keep his secret!" yelled Lancelot back.

"Stop it!" yelled Merlin, startling them all. And as he yelled it a tree burst into flame nearby which in turn startled the horses and caused them to rear back, unseating both him and Merlin.

Then the flames disappeared and the tree was left untouched by smoke or flame.

"I…_asked_…Lancelot to keep…my secret," he panted, trying to get up, "And he did…for _me_…don't get angry at _him_…get angry…at…_me_."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I'm angry at you too," he said getting up.

"Good…hate for you to have…lost your morals…_my lord_," said Merlin managing finally to stand.

"Oh I haven't! You're a sorcerer and that makes you a evil, lying, little piece of shit! I don't even know why I'm doing this! I should have just left you there to die!" he yelled.

"Then why didn't you!" yelled Merlin, and Arthur heard a voice in the back of his head, telling him to back off, that this was dangerous, to remember what Marshall said about stray magic, but he ignored it.

"I didn't come up with the plan Merlin! I was talking to Gwaine and Lancelot when Marshall comes in and tells me you and I are supposed to join the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the kingdom or some crap! That I have to help you _escape_! That I'm supposed to forget _everything_ that I've been brought up to know as fact! That you're _important_, and not just some _servant _that thinks he's above the law!" he yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way Arthur! You can just take me back to Camelot now and I'll die in that cell they had me in and you can boast to all your friends about how you caught the oh-so-powerful Emrys! Go ahead!"

Everyone was off their horses now, watching the scene before them, afraid to do anything.

"Who else knows?" demanded Arthur.

"Oh, you think I'm going to tell you that? You'll probably go back to Camelot and have them hanged for hiding me! What are you going to do if I tell you Gwen knows? Huh? You gonna kill her too!"

Arthur blanked then, "Gwen doesn't know, she would have told me," he said.

"How do you know? Me and Gwen were friends way before you even gave her a second glance! I could have told her and she would be lying to you this entire time, harbouring me."

"You're a liar!" he yelled, feeling like a child.

"You're right. I am. I lied to you. What else could I be lying about? When Morgana-"

"_Don't say her name_!"

"- was hiding Mordrid, I knew before you told me what was happening, because I was the one that hid him in the first place! I lied when I said that Will was a sorcerer! He never was, it was me! I knew that Morgana-"

"_Oi_!"

"-was a sorcerer for _two years_, before she took over Camelot and revealed herself! Hell, I took her to the druids! I knew that she was your half-sister _months_ before you did! I knew she was working with Morgause for an entire _year_ before she managed to take over!"

"Merlin, you are _not_ helping your case!" Gwaine said through gritted teeth, eyeing Arthur warily.

"But you know what? Gwen doesn't know because I wouldn't do that to her. To _you_! I went to Morgana-"

"_Stop saying her name_!"

"Oh get a grip Arthur! She's your half-sister after all! I went to her because I couldn't be sure that you wouldn't hand him in! And me too for trying to hide him! When I hid her from you I was protecting my own! I thought that taking her to the Druids would help her to not follow in the footsteps of all the others that have revenge in their hearts! But it didn't work because I couldn't tell her my secret either! I knew how high you held your father on a pedestal! I couldn't tell you she was your half-sister! And I couldn't tell you she was working with Morgause because if I had not only would you have not believed me but she would have told!"

"You just said you couldn't tell her your secret!" pointed out Arthur angrily.

"I didn't! She would have told you all how I tried to kill her!" he yelled.

"What?" was the chorus around the circle that had formed.

"Don't you see!" yelled Merlin, "I've done a lot of awful shit but all of it was done for _you_! I have sacrificed _everything_ to protect you! My best friend sacrificed his _life_ to save yours! Every time I saved your life I was risking my life! I have walked into so many battles that I wouldn't have come out of if it weren't for magic! I was living in a constant state of fear last year! At any moment Morgana- and don't tell me not to say her name!- could have told anyone about what I did!"

"But what did you do?" asked Leon.

"I poisoned her."

Arthur frowned. "We thought Morgause had poisoned her."

"Nope. It was me. And it just about killed me to do it. She was my friend Arthur, and I had to kill her because she was the source of the sleep over Camelot. I've had to kill so many people to protect your precious little hid!"

"Why does telling me all this mean that I have to trust you? Why does it mean I have to forgive you?" asked Arthur.

"Because I forgave you! Hell, I even forgave your father!"

"For what!"

"For killing them!"

"For killing who? Your fellow sorcerers! They deserved to die!"

Then he was flying through the air. He felt himself hit a tree and he fell to the ground, winded.

"Not every one of them deserved to die," said Merlin in a quiet and angry voice. He began to walk towards him. The others tried to intercept him but they were unable to get anywhere near them. Merlin still continued to walk and Arthur found himself unable to get up.

"Freya did not deserve to die. She didn't want to hurt people, but she was cursed. And you killed her, without a thought of regret. But I forgave you because you didn't know what a wonderful and beautiful person she was, you were trying to save peoples lives."

Arthur tried to think back to who he was talking about but found he couldn't remember. He wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about but thought that would be a bad idea.

"My father did not deserve to die. But he did anyway, trying to save me. I didn't know him, because your father hunted him down like an animal! Until he was forced to go into hiding! I haven't had the heart to tell my mother he's dead! But I forgave your father, because he was doing what he thought was best. He was wrong, and cruel but I even forgave him. I could have killed him a million times since then but I haven't. So I forgave you for killing the people I love, so you have to forgive me for doing something that is in my nature."

Then he held out his hand for Arthur to take. But Arthur didn't take it. He got up on his own and grabbed Merlin's arm, dragging him to a clearing that was a short way away.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" asked Gwaine, warily.

"Give him your sword Gwaine," he said.

"What?"

"Do it! If you don't he is fighting me unarmed," said Arthur.

"What!" yelled everyone, but Gwaine saw that Arthur was serious and gave Merlin his sword.

"Arthur, I am not fighting you," said Merlin.

"Well you're dead then aren't you?"

Then he swung.

Oh I am mean. I know this might be confusing, but I would think that Arthur would be confused as to his thoughts on magic and Merlin and stuff and so when he found out about Lancelot knowing then I think that would be the last straw for him.

_**Is it too late to say there is swearing in this chapter?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Maybe possibly some swearing.**_

Merlin reflectively blocked the blow with Gwaine's sword, barely managing it.

"Come on Merlin! Where's all that magic that makes you so powerful eh?" Arthur goaded.

"Arthur! Stop it!" yelled Gwaine, wanting to intercept this unfair battle but unable to as he was unarmed and he cursed Arthur's name when he realized that had been his intention.

Merlin blocked blow after blow but was starting to tire. It had taken so much energy to just verbally fight with Arthur let alone physically fight him.

They continued to fight. Merlin could vaguely hear Gwaine trying to tell someone to give him his sword.

Then Merlin was overcome with exhaustion and he fell to his knee's when Arthur knocked the sword out of his hand.

"What was it you said to me when we first met Merlin?" asked Arthur, "That you could beat me without raising a hand? Well I guess you were wrong."

Then he raised his sword to deal the killing blow.

Then Merlin felt a strong breeze, which made him fall to the ground and knock Arthur off his feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed someone from behind him.

"Don't come near me sorcerer!" yelled Arthur.

"Oh sorcerer now am I? You changed your mind quickly," said Marshall.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gwaine.

"You boys were making enough noise that the other party heard and is headed over here now!"

"Good! They can help me arrest you," spat out Arthur.

"They're not going to get a chance to. I was being nice before, but since you've decided to change teams I guess it's no more Mr Nice Guy." He flicked his hand and mumbled some words and all the knights were flung off their feet.

Marshall helped Merlin up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" yelled Gwaine and he rushed forward, unperturbed by the constant barrage of energy pulses that were knocking him over.

"I'm coming with you," said Gwaine.

"Gwaine! Get back here now!" yelled Arthur.

"Fuck you Arthur!" he yelled and Marshall nodded.

"Come on, before the cavalry comes," and they ran into the forest.

MERLINNILREM

They had only gone so far when Merlin dug his heels into the ground.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get caught?" asked Gwaine.

"Better…way," said Merlin.

"Huh?" asked Marshall.

Then Merlin stumbled forward and his voice turned into a roar.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Gwaine.

"I've no idea," said Marshall.

"Come on we gotta go," said Gwaine.

"Wait," croaked Merlin, and they heard the flapping of wings in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gwaine.

"No way?" said Marshall excitedly and when Merlin grinned at him he started to laugh with joy.

Then Gwaine saw a sight he wasn't going to forget in a hurry and he began to laugh too.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you're alright, My Lord?" asked Sir Frederick for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"I am sure, Sir Frederick," he replied through gritted teeth. Sir Frederick seemed to notice Arthur's annoyance and rode ahead, away from the Prince.

Since Gwaine had run away with the two sorcerers not a word had been spoken from anyone in the group other than Arthur. When the other search team had arrived Arthur had quickly explained that he had gotten into a fight with the sorcerer, but that he was unharmed and the sorcerer had escaped taking an enchanted Gwaine with him.

He didn't know why he was covering for Gwaine, nor why he had not yet arrested Lancelot for aiding and abetting a sorcerer. He just had, and it wasn't like he could take it back now.

"Sire!" called Sir Frederick from the front of the pack.

He rode forward, urging his horse to move at a slow canter, to his side.

"What is it Sir Frederick?" he asked.

"The tracks…they've disappeared! I can't find any anywhere! It's just nothing and then there's this huge disturbance. The grass is flattened, the surrounding tree's have broken branches…something landed here, something that flew, and it took them with it. Something big," he said, with a worried look on his face.

"A magical creature?" asked a knight.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," said another.

"But what?" asked Sir Leon, "What could possibly be that big? And strong enough to carry three people?"

"I wish we could ask Gaius," said a knight Arthur recognized as Sir Neil.

"Well Gaius isn't here," he said, "So does anyone have any idea what it could be?"

A few knights said some weak suggestions but all did not fit the profile. This was a problem, if they didn't know what they were facing how could they prepare for it?

"We have to split up again," said Lancelot, speaking for the first time.

"And why is that, Sir Lancelot?" Arthur asked, as though issuing a challenge.

"Because we don't know where they're going. We have a lot of ground to cover and we have to catch m- the sorcerer. The other team should go back to Camelot and get more men," he said rather quickly.

The other team immediately started to yell complaints but Leon put a hand up to silence them.

"He has a point Sire," said Leon.

Arthur knew that Leon genuinely thought this a good idea. He also knew that Lancelot just wanted to get rid of the other team so that there would be a less chance of Merlin being killed.

"I agree," said Arthur, "Sir Frederick, head back. I want this sorcerer found as quickly as possible. Preferably before he dies. The quicker you get back the quicker you can continue to search. My team, in the meantime, will continue searching."

"But Sire-"

"And when we find him," said Arthur, "I want to kill him myself."

THIS IS A BREAK BREAK A IS THIS

"WHOOOO!" yelled Gwaine in delight as the air whipped his hair into his face and adrenalin pumped in his veins. A delightful sort of laughter could be heard from ahead coming from Marshall, even a tiny chuckle came from Merlin, though that could have been at Gwaine and Marshall's antic rather than from flying.

"Where are we going?" shouted Merlin as best he could.

"What?" yelled Gwaine.

"Where. Are. We. Going!" he repeated.

"Forward!" Gwaine yelled back.

Gwaine saw Merlin frown and then as sudden as the wind changing, the dragon started to descend. In no less than three minutes they were on the ground.

"What the hell?" asked Marshall angrily.

"I…told him…to land," said Merlin.

"Why?" asked Gwaine angrily.

"Where are we going?" demanded Merlin.

"I…it is best if we do not say," said Marshall.

"Why?"

"It just isn't okay!" said Marshall.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question," said Merlin, sitting down.

"God! Why are you being so stubborn!" shouted Marshall.

"Answer my bloody question!" yelled Merlin, standing. But as the wind picked up he fell to his knees once again. He stayed there for a few minutes before falling to the ground, where he lay there. Still.

"Is he okay?" asked Gwaine, who had rushed forward to catch him before he hit his head on the ground.

"Yes. No. I don't know. He's breathing. But his body is beginning to shut down," said Marshall.

"It is time for the warlock to reach the Isle of the Blessed," came a voice behind them making all of them jump.

"You can talk!" cried Gwaine.

"Of course I can talk!" said the Great Dragon.

"Don't insult the dragon," whispered Marshall, "He might kill you if you do."

"That's great advice Marshall thanks," whispered Gwaine back sarcastically.

"He is running out of time," said the Great Dragon, "I estimate two days at most before his magic eats him from the inside out."

"Well then let's get going!" shouted Gwaine, moving to pick Merlin up from the ground.

"Leave him where he is," said the Great Dragon.

"What? We're not leaving him behind!" said Gwaine.

"We are not," agreed the Dragon, "Get on my back, Gwaine."

"How did he know my name?" Gwaine asked Marshall.

"I know a lot of things," said the Dragon. Marshall moved to jump on his back, but the Dragon had other ideas.

"No," he said, "Your journey ends here Marshall. You have done a great service to all magical beings. But it is time you disappeared."

Gwaine expected Marshall to argue, but all he did was bow.

"Goodbye Gwaine," he said, and then he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Before Gwaine could say or do anything else, the Dragon picked Merlin up in his claws and took off again into the sunset.

Okay kind of a boring chapter I know, but the next one should be better. Please review and if you haven't already, check out my other Merlin fic, Because of Merlin.

_**P.S Happy Mothers Day! I give all the mothers out there a bouquet of invisible flowers.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Now that Sir Fredericks team was gone, there was noone to break the ice.

"So.." said Elyan, "Where are we going?"

"To where we already were," said Arthur, "To where they're going. The Isle of the Blessed."

And they continued riding in silence.

_**MERLINNILREMARTHURRUHTRA**_

Gwaine was worried. They had left Marshall behind, which didn't faze him as he didn't really like the man. But now he was alone with an unconscious Merlin and a great bloody dragon! It was terrifying.

They had been riding for at least an hour when the dragon began it's decent. Gwaine clung tightly to its neck and watched from its back as it lowered Merlin to the ground and then landed a safe distance away.

"Where are we?" asked Gwaine.

"You are near your destination," said the Great Dragon.

"Near? Well take us there you great o-" but he stopped the insult midsentence at the look the dragon was giving him, "-oversized bundle of joy!" he finished with a try at a smile.

The Dragon (Kilgarrah was what Merlin had called him right?) looked at him for a moment and said, "You will be a valuable asset in what is to come. Merlin cannot die. Under any circumstances, do you understand me?"

"I understand," said Gwaine.

"Are you willing to pledge an oath?" asked Kilgarrah.

Gwaine thought for a moment, a feeling of uncertainty ran through him. After all the Dragon was magical, any oaths he pledged would more than likely be bound through magic. But this was Merlin and he knew that pledge or no-pledge, he would do anything for him. He was his best friends after-all.

"Yes," said Gwaine.

"Very well," said Kilgarrah, "Do you, Gwaine, pledge to protect the Warlock Merlin with all your strength and courage?"

"Yes."

"Will you do anything to save him?"

"Yes."

"Even if it costs you your life?"

Gwaine looked at Merlin and said with absolute certainty, "Yes."

_**!**_

Arthur and his group of knights continued on, all pretense of trying to find tracks gone. There was no need to find tracks. They already knew where Merlin was headed.

"Sire?" asked Elyan riding up beside Arthur, "Sire, I don't mean to speak out of turn-"

"Then don't," snapped Arthur.

Elyan looked annoyed for a moment and then said, "Fine then. Sire I'm going to speak out of turn and I don't care what the consequences are."

Inside, Arthur grinned just a bit.

"Do you seriously want to kill Merlin?" he asked.

"Yes," said Arthur immediately.

"Why?" asked Elyan.

"Because he is a sorcerer and the punishment is death," said Arthur.

"Then why did you break him out?" asked Elyan.

"Because…" said Arthur.

"Because…?"

"Because he was my friend," said Arthur, staring straight ahead.

"Why isn't he your friend now?" asked Elyan.

"Elyan go back to your post," snapped Arthur angrily.

Elyan rolled his eyes, smirking. "Typical," he muttered and went back to his place.

_****_

It was dawn when Gwaine awoke. The Great Dragon had told him the night before how to get to the Isle of the Blessed. Kilgarrah was not going with them. Apparently they had to go the rest of the way alone for some God-forsaken reason that Gwaine couldn't understand.

When Gwaine had awoken fully he said goodbye to the dragon who then flew off without so much as a goodbye.

"Yeah. Real friendly," murmured Gwaine.

It was hard going, what with Merlin unconscious and all. It was rather stupid. The dragon had abandoned them, claiming that it was important for them to get to the Isle of the Blessed alone, but with Merlin out of commission Gwaine knew he'd have a hard time defending himself from anyone who attacked them.

They walked and walked for what seemed like ages. Until they came upon a boat. It was small and old and didn't look like it would be able to take a feather across the water, but Kilgarrah had told him that it was magic, and would, if needed, hold the weight of a hundred men.

He placed Merlin in the boat and then climbed in himself. He looked for oars but could find none. The dragon hadn't told him about this bit.

"Damn it," he whispered.

But then the boat came to life and they started across the water.

_**Kind of an annoying chapter I know, but these ones come around in every story. You can't stop it. This story is going to be updated next on the 15**__**th**__** of June, so I should have an awesome chapter for you by then. Now Review! They're almost better for the soul than chocolate. Almost.**_


	10. Chapter 10

It was only when the boat knocked into shore that Gwaine came out of his stupor. The Isle of the Blessed was shockingly beautiful. It stood alone surrounded by fog and mystery. It's overgrown trees and grass giving it a spooky and unkempt look.

"Come on Merlin," said Gwaine, heaving Merlin onto his shoulder.

"Mnnn, wha'?" moaned Merlin, surprising Gwaine so much he nearly dropped him.

"Merlin! You're awake!" cried out Gwaine, laying him down on the long grass.

Merlin's eyes cracked open and he shifted his head ever so slightly to look around at his surroundings.

"No…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"'No' what?" asked Gwaine, "Merlin, what do you see?"

"No…not here…don't do it Gwaine," he said, his voice barely reaching a whisper.

"Don't do what?" asked Gwaine, getting seriously confused.

"Not worth it," he whispered before losing consciousness once more.

"Well that was disturbing and completely unhelpful Merlin!" yelled Gwaine.

He picked up Merlin once more and carried him into the crumbling castle in the centre of the Isle.

_**Happy Llama Sad Llama**_

She had not truly believed it possible when she had first dreamed it. That _he_ would walk straight into her hands. But here they were, and she knew that he was coming.

She stalked them, making no noise as her dress ruffled the leaves below her feet. She watched as Merlin was laid onto the ground and that _fool_ Gwaine looked around, unsure how to proceed.

"Hello!" he called, "Is there anybody there!"

It would have been easy to just kill him right then and there but that just wasn't Morgana's style.

"Well I'm here," she said casually, walking down some ruined steps that had once been beautiful, "But I don't suppose I'm who you were looking for."

Gwaine spun around at the sound of her voice and drew his sword quickly.

"I do not have time for such foolishness," she sneered, and using a spell Morgause had taught her, she removed the sword from her grip.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gwaine, but not with fear, she recognized, but with malice. She assured herself he would feel fear by the end of this.

"What better place to hide but at the centre of magic?" she said, "I thought Uther would not dare come here."

"Well…you were wrong about that won't you," said Gwaine, trying to bluff his way through the situation.

"You cannot trick me," she said, laughing a high, cold, cruel laugh that echoed around the Isle, "You didn't know I was here and you are alone. Well, not counting Merlin of course, but I don't think he's in any shape to do anything."

"What do you want?" he asked, placing himself between Merlin and herself.

"I'm going to make you a deal," she said, "If you save my sister, I'll save Merlin."

_**Sorry I'm a couple of days late but I was at my friend's house to watch State of Origin AND WE LOST! I wouldn't have minded so much if we had lost fair and square but that STUPID referee was letting NSW get away with everything! Sorry if you're from NSW but I'm not saying we wouldn't have lost anyway but you HAVE to admit that's unfair! **_

_**For people who are reading this and thinking 'WTF?' State of Origin is a game of Rugby League. It's Queensland vs New South Wales (I'm in Queensland). They get the best players from all over the country to represent Queensland and NSW and play three games. Qld has won five years in a row now. This year we won the first game and NSW won the second. It's a matter of State pride people! All the other states hate Qld (no Idea why) and a guy from the NSW team made some really insensitive comments about the Qld Floods (though I think he was booted out because of them). **_

_**I know you probably don't want to read this but in the next chapter I'm going to re-post something I put up during the floods on my Harry Potter story. It occurred to me that even now heaps of people don't know about it and I'm going to address that. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**In the last chapter I put up a couple of minutes ago, I said in the Author's note that I would be putting this up and for the people who are reading this I thank you for your time. The following letter was put up on the 12**__**th**__** of January 2011 on one of my HP stories. I have made some minor adjustments (spelling mistakes etc) but other than that it is completely the same. **_

'Dear Readers,

This is a very important Authors Note and I really hope you will read all of it.

You may have heard (for those living in Australia I know you've heard but I don't know about the rest of the world) about the flooding in Queensland.

The area in which this is happening I happen to live in. I am not going to give out exacts because this is the internet but I will try to give you an idea as best I can of the devastation.

Yesterday morning, (the 11th of January 2011) I woke up and my mother was telling me the highway was closed and dad was coming home. At the time I had a friend over named Kristie. She and I had planned to go to the movies to see Tangled but obviously we couldn't. For those who have no idea what I am going on about, I am talking about a combination of things that I will explain in detail now.

Over the holidays it has been raining. A LOT. It was pouring so much on Christmas Day that my family and I could not travel to Brisbane in order to spend the day with our relatives. There has been massive flooding in so many areas, that I can only name a few; Emerald, Rockhampton and Gympie are those I can remember. This is fairly normal stuff in Queensland especially for January. What really shocked us all was the Flash Flooding that occurred in Toowoomba. For many that do not know, Toowoomba is on a massive hill, so this was both very unexpected and incredibly bad, we all know what happens to free flowing water on a hill; it runs.

So Queensland sprang into action and there has been special news programs running non-stop on most channels with up to dates. I do not think they are doing the 'Inland Tsunami' that they are calling the 8 meter tall (in some places) wave that crashed into Toowoomba enough justice as they are all safe in their news stations. None of the reporters' who've come down to sees, houses are being threatened.

So this is my account from my computer in my house, in the very centre of everything.

Thankfully my house has not been subjected to flooding as it was designed to allow the water to run around the house, not through it. All the roads out of my town is closed due to flooding, yesterday my mother was standing in the rain, in mid-calf deep water, trying to get the groceries into the car, from down the road. The local IGA which she got them from has now run out of bread, milk and bottled water. It is the ONLY convenience store in the area as most people rely on the supermarkets in Rosewood and Ipswich for big stock ups. They are now cut off from us.

While the flooding itself is not affecting me directly, I can tell you with complete honesty that it is affecting the people around me, severely.

My next door neighbour's 10 year old daughter is stuck at her grandparents place in Gympie because she can't get home.

My older sister is stuck at her Boyfriend's place, in Springfield Lakes because she has no way to get home and all the roads are either blocked or closed.

Her boyfriend's sister (who is my age) and his mum were in Toowoomba when the Flash Flooding struck and can't get home.

One of my Best Friends, Kristie's dad, can't get home and has had to crash at Kristie's Aunt and Uncle's house in Ipswich which has been subjected to flooding.

My other Best Friend Siobhan has spent most of yesterday brooming water out of her house, waiting for sandbags.

Her grandfather is currently at the evacuation centre because the elderly homes in Rosewood had to be evacuated.

My own High School has become an evacuation site.

Siobhan's Grandmother cannot get out of her house; she is flooded in.

The water that was in Gympie and Rockhampton is heading towards Maryborough where my Aunt, Uncle and their son and his wife live.

My Best Friend Kristie and her family of eight is cut off from everything, she cannot get out of her dead end street.

My dad cannot get to work for the next two days.

When you look on the TV and see images of Ipswich, you're seeing what has happened to the place Miss Enthusiasimal and her friends used to shop.

Toowoomba is a half an hour drive from my house.

Ipswich is fifteen minutes from my house.

Marburg, where a little four year old boy died, and where many of my school mates live, is five minutes' drive from my home.

10 people have died. Over ninety are missing.

Three quarters of Queensland, the sunshine state, is a disaster area.

The library in which the books that I first read, has sand bags at its entrance.

The video store that I bored DVD's from is nearly underwater.

The Coles in which I have shopped is on the news. It's nearly completely underwater.

As I am writing this I am actually close to tears.

I never cry.

This is not just an information Author's note. It is a cry for help. Twitter about it. Facebook or MySpace about it. Or better yet call the hotline and donate to help my friends and family out. The number is 1800 219 028.'

_**All of that is completely legitimate. Two days after that was posted the death toll had risen to 13, one of which was a friend of a friend. He was 17. **_

_**The missing person list had shrunk to 70. **_

_**We found out that the government was donating only 1 million dollars to the appeal. Just to give you a bit of perspective I am going to tell you some facts. **_

_**We donated 10 million dollars to the Japan earthquake/tsunami victims…That happened after the floods.**_

_**We donated 10 million to the Haiti earthquake victims. **_

_**This natural disaster cost 12 billion dollars to fix and that only the estimate. **_

_**Our own government has failed us. **_

_**The official death toll is 22. Though some people are still missing. **_

_**Then the week after it had finally stopped raining Cyclone Yasi hit, sending another wave of rain. **_

_**I'm posting all this because I want people to know. We're the baby country of the world. We're the youngest by far. And when I posted this I was astonished by the amount of people who didn't know. **_

_**Everybody knows when a disaster hits elsewhere why didn't they know about something happening here?**_


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" asked Gwaine incredulously, "What could I _possibly_ do to save Morgause? Or a better question- Why _would_ I?"

"The ritual needed to save both Merlin and Morgause's life requires three people and the cup of life," she said, "There are only two of you and _I_ just happen to be in possession of the cup."

"What is this ritual?" asked Gwaine warily.

"In order to save a life another must be taken," said Morgana.

"So you want me to give up my life for Morgause's?" asked Gwaine and when Morgana confirmed what he had said he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Morgana.

"You really think I would give my life for your sisters?" he asked, "Because if you do you're dumber than you look."

Morgana looked angry for a moment but then her face cleared, "Very well then."

"What?" asked Gwaine, thinking she was going to give up.

Then she whispered something quietly and Gwaine's world went black.

****

It was nearly dark when they arrived at the Isle. Arthur was annoyed that they had to take more than one trip to get all the knights over there but they managed.

All of them were astonished by the sight of the Isle. It was so mysterious. You could feel the magic in the air.

"What now?" asked Percival.

"We find the sorcerer," said Arthur.

Unknown to Arthur the knights had had a meeting the night before. All of them agreed that Merlin shouldn't be killed. They all knew that the only reason that Arthur was acting like this was because he was feeling betrayed. Lancelot had known (it was never said but they all knew that there was a rivalry between Arthur and Lancelot) and Arthur hadn't.

In their travels Lancelot had tried to explain how he had found out but Arthur wouldn't listen.

They walked into the ruins of an old castle and found…no-one.

"Where could they be?" mumbled Arthur.

"Perhaps they are not here yet," said Elyan.

"Or maybe," said a woman behind them, "They are otherwise occupied."

**SSSSTTTTTEEEEEVVVVVEEEEE**

Morgana found that she quite liked making dramatic entrances. The surprise on people's faces when she did were priceless.

"_Morgana_," spat out Arthur.

"Hey Arthur, how's it been?" she said.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Leon.

"Funny, Gwaine asked the same question," she said.

"Gwaine's been here?" asked Lancelot.

"Oh yes. I tried to make him a deal but he refused. He's very loyal to you Arthur," said Morgana.

"You haven't answered the question," said Arthur, drawing his sword.

"I'm here to trade _you're_ life for my sister's," she said.

Sir Frederick knew something was up. They had been following the Prince's tracks for days now. They had not gone back for reinforcements. The Prince wasn't tracking anything and he was acting out of character. Sir Frederick smelt sorcery.

"This way men," he called.

_**FINALLY! The chapter is finished. You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I just could get into the right headspace to do it! And now I have to start getting ready for work which is why it isn't longer. I'll try and update again in the next couple of days.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Gwaine looked at Merlin desperately wishing he would wake up. If he even could wake up. He hadn't even twitched throughout the night (at least not the section that Gwaine had been awake for) and it was the third day. He could be dead for all Gwaine knew.

Gwaine was chained to the wall in what had probably used to be a dungeon. He had been annoyed and frustrated at being locked down here while Morgana did God knows what. He had been even more annoyed when he was joined by Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival.

They sat in silence after trying to break free and realizing it was impossible to do so.

"You realize Arthur's probably already dead," said Gwaine.

"Don't say that," said Lancelot.

"Think about it Lancelot. He's been up there for most of the day! Morgana's sister is probably already dancing!" said Gwaine.

"Until we see his body Gwaine," said Leon firmly, "He's still alive. You hear me?"

"Whatever," sighed Gwaine, looking at Merlin sadly.

**-There'snotimetoexplainCharlie!Quickholdontoourtongues!-**

Merlin felt heavy. His entire body was on fire. He wanted to scream but found he was unable to. All he could do was ignore the pain as little snippets of what was happening came through to his conscience.

"You realize Arthur's probably already dead."

Gwaine? Yes Gwaine had said that!

But Arthur couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!

Then he heard the name Morgana and he realized they must have been captured by her.

And things began to fall into place. Morgana was going to save Morgause! He couldn't let that happen!

He focused all his energy on moving. Anything would do. He managed to open his eyes and grimaced. They felt hot, like when he used magic. He knew that meant they were gold. His mother had told him that was what happened, why they felt hot and Gaius had confirmed it. Oh God. Gaius! He must be worrying so much!

"Merlin!" said Gwaine's voice but it sounded so distant.

Then he focused some more. He had no energy because his magic was fighting the curse from the mandrake. He had to fix that.

He felt it in his heart the words to say.

"Swactrian," he tried to yell, though it probably only came out as a whisper.

He felt suddenly lighter. His energy was back but the pain had increased ten-fold.

He stood, ignoring it and could hear everyone yelling at him. Everyone but Arthur. But it did not matter. They had such a connection that he already knew where he was. And that he was in trouble.

The cell door was locked so he outstretched his hand and said, "Aetynan."

The doors opened and there was cheering from the knights behind and in front of him. That soon died when he left them there and walked towards where he could feel Arthur to be.

He could hear their cries of outrage but he ignored them.

He walked out into the overgrown courtyard and saw a horrifying sight.

Arthur was bound and gagged on the stone tomb in the middle of the yard. Morgana was chanting rights while holding the cup of life. Morgause was nowhere in sight. This of course, didn't mean a thing but was still interesting.

Morgana had her back to Merlin, but Arthur could see him clear as day. His eyes widened in shock and…was that fear he saw? Nah. It couldn't be.

Merlin wasn't about to attack Morgana while her back was turned so instead he yelled out as best he could, "I would stop doing that if I was you."

She turned quickly and saw him. She looked shocked and then composed herself.

"Merlin," she cooed with a fake grin on her face, "It's good to see you up and about."

"Let Arthur go Morgana," he said.

"I think not," she said, no longer smiling.

"Don't make me hurt you," he said.

She laughed, high-pitched and insanely.

"_You_! Harm me? You can barely stand!"

"Don't underestimate me," said Merlin, "I'm willing to die for my cause. Are you?"

"Your cause," she said quietly, but that didn't matter here as the whole island echoed, "Is this you're cause? He's a pompous prince who would have you killed. Join me Merlin; we could save your life and that of my sister. There are plenty of knights down in the dungeons that we could use. We could have Camelot at its knee's!"

Merlin shook his head, a feeling of Déjà vu washing over him, "I don't want that."

"Come Merlin, we both know that you want the law against magic to be changed. We could do that."

"I've seen what you're rule would look like Morgana. I don't want to see it again," he said.

"Merlin. I wouldn't be in charge! You're Emrys! The prophesized one! Only you could unite the lands of Albion and return magic to the land! You would rule!" she said.

And for once he was undecided.

_**Okay so I am so sorry about not updating. In short the USB I keep everything on died, some things I've been able to get back and most of it I haven't. The chapter I was working on for this story was unfortunately erased. So I had to rewrite it and then school came back. So yeah I've been busy. But I'll be updating all my stories over the next week or so, so hang in there! **_

_**Review! Please? **_

_**P.S I WENT TO SEE HARRY POTTER MIDNIGHT SCREENING! IT WAS SOOOOO GOOD! And yes I've read the books. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay everyone! This is the beginning of the end! This is either the third last chapter or the fourth last chapter. **_

_**P.S You should tots sponsor me. I am participating in the 40hr Famine in which I will be giving up sleep for forty hours! And it doesn't matter if you're overseas either! This is the link to my page on 40 hour famine website. Just put in the dots when it says (dot) and a / when it says (slash)**_

_**http:(slash)(slash)40hf(dot)com(slash)MorganKinghorn**_

_**I'm aiming for a hundred dollars guys! Help me out!**_

It's a strange thing, when you suddenly feel yourself doubting all that you have believed in for your entire life. It's strange and annoying. I mean seriously! He had his 'Arthur may be a prat but I'm going to stand by him' speech down and didn't feel like coming up with a new one.

And then he decided.

"Nah," said Merlin, "Can you imagine what it would be like with me in power? It would go straight to my head."

He said it jokingly but Morgana knew him well enough to know that he was serious.

"Fine," she said, "Have it your way then."

She lifted her hands from her sides and the ground began to crack. The sides of the ruined castle began to split and from it crawled creatures of the old religion.

Manticore's, Questing Beasts and various dragon-like creatures sprang from the far corners of the isle. Many others for which Merlin could give no name to accompanied them.

Merlin took a step back as the creatures rushed towards him. He felt his magic grow inside him, ready to defend him. Even the pain that had been handicapped him took a back seat from a combination of magic and adrenalin.

He was about to mutter his first spell when from behind him came a war cry. Gwaine and the knights had somehow gotten free (and somehow found their swords) and were rushing into the creatures. Swerving a Questing Beast's bite Gwaine gave him a salute before attempting to kill it.

But despite the arrival of the five knights they were still desperately overwhelmed. Merlin was suddenly dodging a manticore's pincers. But these were unlike the manticore that Alice had, it was giant. Merlin dodged and ducked until he realized something. They all knew about his magic! He should probably use it! It wouldn't matter anymore.

"Brynewielm," he says, causing it to burst into flame.

And soon he is throwing flames of fire, ice, wind and sometimes just plain power at the creatures. Slowing them down or killing them. But every time one is destroyed it seems five more appear!

"You cannot defeat them Merlin!" Morgana yells over the battle, "This is their domain! You cannot send them back to the Old Religion when they are already there!"

Then he realized how stupid he'd been! Maybe he couldn't kill them, but he could control them!

He shouted the words of a Dragonlord to the dragon-like creatures and stopped them in their tracks. He ordered them to defend the knights and himself and they did it willingly.

But still they were outnumbered. Everywhere pieces of the old castle fell to the ground, crushing the creatures. But it wasn't stopping them.

Merlin feared the worst when surprisingly some reinforcements arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Sir Frederick didn't know what to do. It had been strange enough following the Prince to an _island_ of all places and even more terrifying when the boat had moved without needing to be rowed but now they were in the middle of a battle with creatures that could do terrifying things! They didn't know which side to be on. Frederick had seen Sir Gwaine killing one of the few creatures he recognized- a Questing Beast- but hadn't Sir Gwaine been under an enchantment? Sir Frederick was very confused.

But he launched into battle anyway, killing anything that came into his path.

He saw Arthur in the distance and his heart leapt into his throat. He was tied to a large _tomb_. Morgana was standing over him, her eyes golden.

He ran forward. Dodging one of the flying creatures he lifted his sword to deal a fatal blow.

But before he could, Morgana turned around and whispered something under her breath.

He breathed out.

He didn't breathe in.

_**CAAARLWhatiswrongwithyouCarl?'stwothings**_

Merlin saw the knights arrive. At first he felt relieved. But as he saw that they were still losing the battle he could feel nothing but dread.

He kept trying to get to Morgana and Arthur but found it impossible. He looked around him at the carnage, at his friends fighting a battle that was already lost.

"ámundae!" he yelled, casting shields over the knights as they were nearly killed but it wasn't enough.

"Friþhús!" he screamed. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that nearly made him pass out but he hung on.

The creatures continued to try to attack but it was no good. The magical shield surrounding the knights held.

Upon seeing that her army were now essentially useless, Morgana walked away from Arthur-who was still gagged and tied up- and towards Merlin, as the clouds opened up and it started raining.

"Stop this Morgana," pleaded Merlin, "You don't have to do this. We can take Morgause to Gaius. Maybe he can help her. Noone needs to die."

"No Merlin. You're wrong," she said, "There is no other way and you know it. Things have gone too far now."

Merlin had nothing to say to this. He just stood there, maintaining the shield as both knights and creatures alike looked on.

"You foolish boy," said Morgana, "This is impressive magic but you are still dying. I can sense it. I can see it in your face. As soon as your power fails I will kill them all, and then there will be enough life to bring back all my old allies."

"It isn't to you to choose who dies and who lives," interjected Lancelot boldy.

"As a creature of the Old Religion it is my birth right!" she spat at him.

"No it isn't," said Merlin angrily, "You and I may be of the Old Religion but we are not the Old Religion itself. We are not masters of Fate. We cannot create or change Destinies. We are the servants of magic. Just like everyone else."

Morgana looked him up and down with hatred in her eyes. Then she smiled.

"As I said. An impressive piece of magic. With one fatal flaw," she said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"You haven't shielded yourself."

And then she attacked.

_**Okay so it's not much but I figured I should put up something. So who can figure out what's going to happen? **_

_**TBC**_


	16. Chapter 16

Immediately Merlin dodged to the side, the ball of flames just missing him. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't think he could stand much longer. All his energy was going into the shield. And even if he had the energy to fight back, he wouldn't know what to do. He'd spent his life in the shadows. He'd never fought one-on-one with a sorcerer before. Well besides, Nimueh, but even then he had been injured.

He could order some of the creatures to help shield him, but they could not attack Morgana. She had summoned them to fight for her. They may have changed allegiances but they could still not attack her. He knew how they would react to his order and he didn't fancy his kin sacrificing themselves for him.

He dodged Morgana's next attack as she tried to goad him into attacking back. But he couldn't! If he dropped the shield he would expose his friends to attack from the creatures. But if he died the shield would die with him….

He dived to the ground, mud covering his front, as the boulder flew over his head and landed with a thump behind him.

He lay on the ground. His heart thumping in his chest, his eyes drifting closed. This wasn't good. He had to get up. But the ground was so inviting. The rain made him strangely warm. As though it was magical. But this was the Isle of the Blessed, Merlin conceded, so it probably was.

"Come on Emrys," said Morgana, walking forward, "Get up. Fight me. Or are you too weak?"

The rain….

Things started to slot into place. He saw out of the corner of his eye Sir Frederick. Dead.

"_To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the World must be restored."_

Surely the opposite could also be true. Surely when someone dies another takes its place.

_"Will you do anything to save him?"_

_"Yes." _

_"Even if it costs you your life?"_

Kilgarrah had planned for Gwaine to give his life for Merlin. But it didn't have to be that way.

Morgana didn't know what the rain meant. Merlin had the sneaking suspicion that she hadn't known what she was doing. He saw the Cup of Life next to Arthur, filling with water from the heavens.

"_The Cup of Life. Blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup, he will live."_

If he had his strength back he could fight back…

Morgana's feet were in front of his face now. She was speaking to him, but he heard none of it.

Then lightning fast he swung he feet forward to trip her, causing her to land in the mud with a squelch. He got up, mud clinging to him everywhere. He ran, could hear Morgana yell with anger as she pulled herself off the ground. He reached the cup. He grabbed it and the rain stopped. He drunk from it deeply.

The water seemed to run through his veins, not just to his stomach. It flushed out the impurities that the Mandrake had put there. He felt his strength come back to him, in his body, his mind and his magic. The burden of keeping up the shield was no longer a burden but something that he could do easily.

He pointed his hand towards Arthur and his eyes flashed. Arthurs ropes untied themselves and immediately went around, tripping all the creatures not under his control. It snaked around them, tying them together. The Knights cheered as Morgana screamed.

Merlin spun around, a grin on his face. Morgana stood, her face and dress plastered with mud. She looked ready to kill. She raised her hand and Merlin mirrored her action.

This time. He was ready.


	17. Chapter 17

"ádloman!" she shouted as he yelled, "Clif!"

Suddenly the ground beneath Morgan steeped upwards, making her aim go wonky and hit one of the creatures, causing it to burst into flame.

Merlin ran to one of the knights and ripped his swords out of his grip. He spun around and saw Morgana. She yelled a spell and he leapt to the side, getting up on a roll.

"A sword?" Morgana laughed, "You think a sword is going to defeat me?"

"Well," he said, "That depends on the person wielding the sword."

He plunged it into the earth and it started to burn hot. Soon a crack had appeared and all the creatures fell into the pool of underground water. Slowly they began to shrink, reversing in age until they were no more. Morgana nearly fell in herself but stopped herself using magic.

"How did you do that?" she asked perplexed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, grinning.

Another crack appeared and Morgana was stranded on a small section of land.

Merlin grinned, thinking himself clever. But soon enough Morgana muttered a spell and the land was whole for all but one tiny pond.

She walked on the now solid ground and Merlin ran. She shot a spell at him but he ran behind a fallen section of rock and it missed. She laughed at him now. She called him a coward but he was not. His plan was coming into action. She just didn't know it.

Arthur watched in horrified fascination as Merlin fought Morgana. He didn't understand how he had gotten better but somehow he had.

"_Arthur,"_ said Merlin's voice in his head, making him jump_ "Please just listen."_

There was a pause as he dodged another blow and sent another back.

"_I know you hate me and you have every right to."_

Morgana sent another fireball and this time it knocked Merlin in the arm, causing an ugly burn.

"_And I know that you probably want to kill me. But right now, we both want Morgana dead."_

Merlin put up a shield as some sort of energy flew at him.

"_I kept this secret from you, I know, but I just wanted to live. And let's face it, I've been accused of sorcery several times, I've been in suspicious situations more times than I care to count and never once have you thought 'hmm, maybe Merlin has magic!' which is pretty idiotic."_

A tree root struck out, making Morgana trip, and Merlin took this opportunity to run.

"_So really I think I deserve to live after all the effort I've put into…well living. I've done everything for you. I stand by what I said in the forest. I lied. I'm a liar. But I became that for you! Do you really think that I would spend four and a half years cleaning your armour and your room and your boots and walking into dangerous situations that I would have probably died from if it weren't for my magic, just so I could get close to you and kill you?"_

Morgana stood up. Her dress was torn. Her face was muddy. There were twigs in her messy hair and scrapes on her hands. She stood with her back to Arthur. Merlin was looking at Morgana but he could tell the look he was giving her was meant for him.

"_Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm your servant. When you are King, I will be your servant. When we are in Avalon, I will be your servant. You can't get rid of me. The only difference right now and a year ago is that Morgana is openly trying to kill me instead of in secret. We can sort everything else out later. But now, you need to help me!"_

Arthur nodded and started to move as quietly as possible.

"I'm giving you one last chance Morgana," said Merlin loudly, "Surrender now and you will receive a fair trial."

"Ha! A fair trial? I will be killed on the spot! No Merlin, it is _you_ that should surrender," she said.

"I tried," he told her, "Please remember that."

Then Arthur plunged the sword into her chest.

She gasped and looked down. Arthur pulled it out and she stumbled forwards. Her eyes were wide in shock as she looked down at the blood. She looked at Merlin, and then at Arthur. Her eyes hardened and she disappeared into thin air.

Merlin let down the shields that had protected the knights and said, "She's gone."

"Is she dead then?" asked Gwaine, walking forward.

"I doubt it," he said, "With the right sort of care, that wound would be easy to heal."

"Easy?" scoffed Arthur, "I ran her through."

"But she did not die immediately which means there is enough time to heal it," said Merlin.

"But that would take weeks!"

"Days, with magic," said Merlin.

"Really?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah."

"So you mean that every sorcerer I've ever run through who has then disappeared is probably alive?" he asked, walking towards the boat with Merlin.

"Yeah probably," said Merlin.

"So they're all probably plotting their revenge aren't they?" he asked.

"More than likely," confirmed Merlin.

"Well you've got a lot on your hands then don't you Merlin?" said Arthur as the confused knights began to follow.

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin, who was also confused.

"Well, when I'm King, you, the Court Sorcerer, will have to protect me from all of them aren't you? That's a lot of people to protect me from," said Arthur.

"Um, I suppose."

They continued to talk about what jobs a Court Sorcerer would have to undertake as they jumped in the boat and it sailed towards the mainland.

"What happened back there?" asked a knight.

"I think they're friends again," said Leon.

"But he's a sorcerer," said a different knight, "We're supposed to kill him."

"Actually he's a Warlock," said Lancelot, "And we don't kill Warlocks."

"But Arthur just said he'd be Court Sorcerer not-"

"Oh details! Details!" said Gwaine, "The point is my fellow knights. If you speak a word of what went down today I'll kill you in your sleep."

And he went to find his sword.

_**One more chapter to go! Well, one or two. We'll see. Anything that no one understands will be explained in next chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"So let me get this straight," said a young knight as they made camp, "You're a sorcerer."

"Yep."

"But you're a good one."

"Completely."

"And you protect Camelot."

"Mmhm."

"Where you could be killed brutally and painfully for doing so."

"Ah…yes," said Merlin.

"You're insane," said another knight.

"Yes, well," said Arthur, clapping Merlin on the back, "He's also an idiot but he still manages to get the job done."

They had rode in silence on the way back but when they had set up camp Merlin had been bombarded with questions about his magic and what had actually happened on the Isle.

He had explained almost everything. But some things, like Freya, he decided were best left private.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence which soon progressed into an awkward one.

"My Lord?" asked the young knight from before, "Merlin can't go back with us."

"Why not?" asked Gwaine immediately.

"Because the King knows I have magic and will have me executed," said Merlin, staring into the fire, "We know."

"Where will you go?" asked Percival.

"I think I'll go to my father's cave," he said.

Arthur nodded, "Yes. Only a few know about that cave and where it is. It will be a perfect place to hide."

The became silent once more and one by one they went to bed. Merlin retired soon after Arthur had gone for first watch. He tossed and turned in his bed. It was a strange feeling, knowing that you couldn't go back home. Knowing that you had someone else's life.

He got up and silently packed his bag and left the camp

When the knights changed shift it was with a great surprise that they found that Merlin was gone.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" asked Arthur angrily.

"My Lord!" shouted a knight, "I found something!"

"What is it?" he asked running over.

"A letter. I, uh, think it's addressed to you," he said handing it over.

_Dear Prat_, it said, _thanks for believing in me, Merlin._

"Arthur?" asked Lancelot.

"He's gone," said Arthur, "He doesn't want to be followed."

"But Arthur-"

"Enough. I'm sure he can look after himself."

They picked up to leave and from the hilltop Merlin had been watching from, he smiled.

_**Whoo! It's the end! Finally! Okay I admit, not the best ending in the world, but I kinda made it up on the spot. Anyway. Thanks for sticking with me! I'm trying to finish all my other first but you never know, an idea might over-power my common sense and I might post it.**_

_**Thanks again and how about a final review?**_


	19. Just in case anyone missed it

Just letting everybody know that I have put up a sequel to this story! You can view it on my profile, it's called Special Thanks!


End file.
